


Skinny Love

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”





	Skinny Love

Spencer had been seeing someone for a few months now. Everything started off smoothly then things went bad, but he wouldn’t admit it. He pretended everything was going beautifully. He didn’t want to be alone so he put up with someone who treated him horribly just to have somebody, but in reality he didn’t have anyone at all. 

You and Spencer grew up together. This wasn’t the first time you had seen this happen. Everytime it did happen you wanted to shout from the rooftops telling him that you loved him. You had always loved him and you always would.

You were woken up by a knock at your door. Who the hell was knocking on your door at 2am? When you opened up your door you were met with a crying Spencer Reid. 

“Spencer, What’s wrong?” You said with worry filling your voice. He walked into your apartment and sat on the couch covering his face with his hands. “Spencer.” You said again sitting next to him. 

“I-I broke up with Allison.” He said softly looking up at you.

“Oh.” Was all you could manage to say. “Why?” You added taking his hands in yours.

“S-She’s been cheating on me. I walked in on her and some guy.” 

Your blood was boiling at this point and your heart was breaking at the same time. All you could manage to do was squeeze his hands to encourage him to keep talking.

“She didn’t treat me like a person Y/N. I was just an object to her. W-Why do I always ruin everything? I-I can’t do anything right.” 

“Spencer, Stop that right now.” You said with a serious tone. 

“Y/N, Why am I not good enough for anyone?” The tears started pouring down his cheeks again and you couldn’t help, but tear up as well. You wiped away his tears with your thumbs, he leaned into your hand closing his eyes and opened them at the sound of your voice. 

“Spence, You’re good enough. You’re so smart and passionate about everything you love. You light up when you start rambling off facts. You’re so handsome Spencer, You don’t even realize it. You’re amazing with kids. You’re so so kind and you do your best to help everyone. Spencer Reid, You’re perfect and you don’t even realize it.” 

For once in his life Spencer Reid was speechless. 

“Any girl would be lucky to have you, and if they don’t see all the things I see in you they don’t deserve you.” 

Spencer leaned forward wrapping his arms around you. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked you as he pulled back.

“I-I can’t stand to see you beat yourself up like this.”

He gave you a confused look as you took in a deep breath. 

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

You let out a shaky breath when you finished looking away from him.

“Y-You’re in love with me?” Spencer said.

“I am.” 

For the first time in months a genuine smile spread across his face. In this moment he realized that the two of you were always meant to happen. No amount of dating other girls could get you out of his mind.

Spencer tilted your chin up leaning in to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for years. I love you too.” A big grin appeared on his face followed by you letting out a genuine laugh.

“Wow.” Is all you could manage to say as you leaned against his chest.

He moved his hands up and down your back which made you sleepy. You looked up at him one last time and smiled. Spencer pulled a blanket over the two of you. The two of you fall asleep wrapped up in each other on your couch full of happiness and love.


End file.
